firrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Blue
Waltiz V2/Waleria Character Type Normal, Bonus Boss-grade when provoked Status Alive Appearance Angel form: A biomechanical pikmin with blonde hair and completely dark blue (Almost black) eyes. Her head is white and she has lipstick on her lips, but the rest of her body is grey. She wears a angel-like outfit, with a white robe, wings, and halo. Devil form: A rather evil looking biomechanical pikmin with dark blue hair and orange, always angry eyes. Her head and body are light blue, and she wears a red robe with a hood with horns on it, and has dark blue, demon-like wings. Abilities/Powers Angel Form: She can teleport short distances, dash, fly, and can fire hearts at the opponents which will infatuate male opponents, but has no effect on females. Her weapon of choice is the Power of Love Sword, which is a sword with a heart shaped jewel on the hilt. She can slam it into on the ground creating a explosion of love energy which will dizzy opponents and do medium damage to them, can fire pink shockwaves at them, can fire a beam of light at them, can fire light blasts at them, can create a flash of light which will dizzy opponents, can heal herself and allies using holy magic, and can grab the opponent and liplock them, rapidly draining their stamina until they shake free or she lets them go, and smearing lipstick on the opponents face. She is also armed with a bow and love arrows which she uses to snipe opponents. If a love arrow hits a opponent, they will be infatuated with anyone they see, which lasts a long time, and usually leads to some very funny and awkward events. She is a excellent shot from afar, but up close, she tends to panic and fire them like crazy, which although is very inaccurate, the sheer amount of arrows usually tend to hit other opponents around the one she is trying to hit, resulting in them falling in love with and distracting the other opponent, allowing her to either attack or get away. Devil form: She can surround herself with fire and dash at opponents, she can fire giant hearts at the opponents which will turn into chompers that will chase after opponents, if a chomper swallows a opponent, it will turn into a jewel which will encase and majorly slow down the opponent and prevent them from jumping, leaving them vulnerable, they will disappear on their own eventually, though, and can be pushed back with attacks, she can make lava plumes come out of the ground around her and beneath opponents, fire flame jets at opponents, can fire waves of lava at the opponents, can fire dark energy blasts at opponents, can fire a beam of dark energy, can slam the ground and create a huge shockwave of dark energy around herself, and create a mini black hole which will start to suck opponents in. If a opponent gets sucked in, the black hole will disappear with the opponent for a while before reappearing and spitting them out, with the opponent taking major damage. The black hole will disappear on its own after a while, though. Weaknesses Angel form: Darkness and fire. Devil form: Light, water, and electricity. Resistances Angel form: Water. light, wind, and ice. Devil form: Fire and darkness. Immunities Poison (She is a machine) Personality Angel form: Sweet and very cute, friendly. and charming, but is quite mischievous. Devil form: Insane, very mean, and very, VERY violent. History Formerly know as Waltiz, she decided to remodel herself after the downfall of Golgoth and live a new life. She deleted all memories of Gust and the others, and rebuilt herself, using a abandoned factory. Unfortunately, the rebuilding process gave her a dark side... Themes Theme (Angel form): Another Winter (Scott Pilgrim Vs The World) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SCREJfWEtz0) Theme (Devil form): Dystorque (Noitu Love 2) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ADJm2_IdLE) In Battle (Angel form): Rox 300 (Vs Roxanne Richter) (Scott Pilgrim Vs The World) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OjjxvAktUqE) In Battle (Devil form): The Dark One (Vs Nega Scott) (Scott Pilgrim Vs The World) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d5CP8yS02mI) Trivia The Power of Love Sword is based off of the weapon of the same name from Scott Pilgrim Vs The World Her angel forms appearance is based off of the Lovebot in Samurai Pizza Cats, looking almost exactly like a pikmin version of her and wielding the same bow and love arrows. She is based off of Angel/Devil Dog from Gregory Horror Show, Pink Monkey from Ape Escape 2 & 3, and Jak from the Jak series. Category:Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Robots Category:Bat178's Characters